petite musique de nuit
by ylg
Summary: Bien avant que la nouvelle voisine débarque à côté de chez eux, messieurs Bucky et Pronk Oryx Antlerson étaient déjà un couple et ça n'est pas elle qui va changer leur vie !


**Titre :** Petite musique de nuit  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Zootopia  
 **Couple :** Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/vague drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** les personnages sont la propriété de Disney et le titre est emprunté à Mozart ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « mélodie » d'après 31 jours (17 mai '16)  
 **Prompt :** IDAHo  
 **Notes :** \+ relation inter-raciale (j'ai vérifié : même s'ils se ressemblent à première vue, génétiquement, un oryx et un kudu sont aussi proches/éloignés que, disons, une vache et une chèvre)  
 **Avertissement :** un peu de biologie des espèces, du coup  
 **Nombre de mots :** 845

oOo

Bucky Antlerson et Pronk Oryx étaient deux charmants bovidés. Charmants… bon… l'un pour l'autre en tout cas. Ils étaient deux jeunes bovidés pleins de vie et d'énergie. Bucky-et-Pronk pour les amis, Messieurs Oryx-Antlerson pour l'état civil désormais sans que l'employé qui les a enregistrés lève plus qu'un sourcil.  
C'est de tout temps que les animaux ont cherché leur plaisir et leur compagnonnage sans réel souci d'engendrer une descendance, après tout, en pourcentage divers selon les espèces. Le droit aux unions stériles au sein d'une même espèce a été plus facile à obtenir que, disons, entre proie et prédateur, et même entre genres voisins mais non hybridants. De manière paradoxale, au cours des dernières décennies, la stérilité des différents types d'union a aidé de façon croisée à l'acceptation des uns et des autres.  
Dans les deux sens, que ça soit pour la polarité sexuelle ou pour l'incompatibilité d'espèces, ils se retrouvent à l'aboutissement d'une chaîne et profitent juste du résultat sans trop se préoccuper de ce que ça a demandé, parce que sinon on ne s'en sortirait plus.

Bucky est juste fâché contre le monde, tout le reste qui ne va pas, et son travail surtout, pour réfléchir encore aux raisons de ce qui marche effectivement. Pronk a un peu plus de complaisance mais pas du tout plus de tact. Qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout !  
Ils se sont rencontrés dans des clubs pour herbivores des savanes et des déserts. Ils partageaient des habitudes de vie et vivaient sous des apparences similaires, bien que de genres différents. Ah, les pièges de la convergence évolutive et d'avoir repensé les ghettos pour rapprocher artificiellement les espèces sur des critères différents de la simple biologie… Ils formaient une drôle d'harmonie, mais qui marchait.

Le complexe du Grand Pangolin où ils se sont installés ensemble est minable, avec des murs en papier mâché, une plomberie qui laisse à désirer, et des voisins peu sympathiques, mais Bucky et Pronk n'ont pas franchement les moyens de s'offrir un appartement de plus haut standing. Au début, tout juste mariés, ils pensaient que c'était le parfait petit nid d'amour. Que les voisins ne se préoccupent pas d'eux, c'était même plutôt une bénédiction. Ils préféraient qu'on ne leur adresse pas du tout la parole plutôt qu'on les insulte directement ou même qu'on y aille de commentaires condescendants et désobligeants. Du genre, oh les pauvres qui ne pourront jamais avoir de petits, c'est sans doute un moindre mal qu'ils soient d'espèces différentes non fertiles puisqu'ils sont tous les deux des mâles ; ou inversement…  
Et s'ils ne veulent pas de petits à la base, hein ? C'est vrai que même s'ils en voulaient ils savent que les agences d'adoptions au mieux freineront des quatre fers au pire rueront dans les brancard, he  
tant pis. C'est un problème de société mais pas le leur précisément. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient de marmots, qui plus est dans une société qui les regarderait de travers pour ce qu'ils sont et d'où ils viennent ?  
Bucky et Pronk rejettent en bloc cette partie des attentes familiales. Ils savent que certains militent  
pour la recherche visant à abolir les barrières à l'interfertilité et repousser les limites au-delà d'une génération, mais ça ne les intéresse pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, de condamner ou pas leurs rejetons hybrides à la stérilité ? Ils n'entrent pas dans ces débats-là.  
Fatigué qu'on les leur assènent, ils ne font pas de militantisme dans un sens ni dans l'autre ; de leur point de vue c'est un coup à se saboter. Pour eux, ça se résume à un choix de vie personnel et c'est tout. C'est toujours la même chanson avec les pour comme pour les contre, alors ils n'écoutent plus et se concentrent sur la leur uniquement.  
Pas de berceuses, donc, et quand ils décident d'écouter de la musique à fond, les voisins n'entendront que les percus et pas les notes de leur petite chanson perso…

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, malheureusement, même en charchant à réduire les bruits parasites venus de l'extérieur, leur union accusa quelques fausses notes. Au fil du temps vinrent les engueulades. Ils se fatiguèrent un peu d'être toujours l'un sur l'autre, de n'avoir pas d'intimité, pas de vie personnelle sans l'autre. Heureusement que la passion était toujours là : chaque dispute se suit d'une réconciliation. Et la rage de vivre les fait ensuite s'en prendre aux autres pour ne pas s'en prendre l'un à l'autre.

Ils piquent quand même une crise fou rire quand la nouvelle voisine naïve débarque : tant pis si elle entend les claquements de l'autre côté du mur ! Elle est prévenue qu'ils feront du bruit, et puis c'est une lapine : elle doit avoir l'habitude. Si jamais elle a quitté son terrier parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les gens qui se multiplient – ouais bon justement ils auront beau essayer se multiplieront jamais  
mais voilà quoi – alors tant pis pour elle : elle ne va pas tarder à apprend que leurs espèces ne sont clairement pas si différentes sur ce point !


End file.
